las botas voladoras
by xp2011
Summary: Phoebe recibe un poder especial


Las botas voladoras

Inspiración: inspirada en la serie animada japonesa "Strike Witches"  
>Ambientación: primera temporada<p>

En el restaurante Terremoto, Piper había estado ocupada. Quejándose de cansancio, se sentó en una mesa. En una silla adyacente estaba Leo sosteniendo un paquete.  
>- Hola, Piper - le dijo Leo.<br>- Leo, que bueno verte - dijo Piper, visiblemente alegre - qué haces aquí ?  
>- Vengo a entregar un paquete para Phoebe - le contestó Leo - sabes dónde está ?<br>- Está en casa - dijo Piper - quieres que se lo entregue?  
>- Yo se lo entregaré - le dijo Leo - gracias.<p>

Suena el timbre en la casa Halliwell y Prue abre la puerta. Resulta ser Leo con el paquete.  
>- Hola, Prue - le dijo Leo a Prue.<br>- Hola, Leo - le respondió Prue - que agradable sorpresa.  
>- Sí , bueno - dijo Leo - hay un paquete para Phoebe.<br>- Hablan de mí ? - dijo Phoebe, saliendo de la cocina - hola, Leo.  
>- Hola, Phoebe - dijo Leo - alguien te envio esto.<br>- Un admirador, supongo - dijo Prue mientras Phoebe recibía el paquete.  
>Phoebe abrió el paquete y encontró en su interior un par de botas.<br>- Están lindas - dijo Phoebe - gracias, Leo.  
>- Por nada - respondió Leo - debo irme.<br>- Gracias por venir, Leo - dijo Prue mientras Leo salía de la casa.

Unos minutos después, Phoebe bajaba las escaleras con las botas puestas.  
>- Mira esto, Prue - le dijo Phoebe a Prue - son de mi talla.<br>- Y además, combinan - añadió Prue.  
>- Me siento diferente con estas botas - dijo Phoebe mientras se recargaba contra la pared.<br>Al recargarse contra la pared, Phoebe chocó sus talones y comenzó a elevarse sobre el piso.  
>- Prue, qué me está pasando? - dijo Phoebe, asustada.<br>Prue estaba sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, Piper estaba llegando a casa desde el trabajo. Al bajarse del auto, oyó unos gritos encima de ella. Volteó a mirar a su izquierda y vió a una forma humana volando. Piper, asustada, corrió hacia la casa y se encontró con Prue en la entrada.  
>- Es eso un ave o un avión? - preguntó Piper.<p>

- No es ni un ave ni un avión, Piper - le contestó Prue - es Phoebe, volando.  
>- Phoebe? - preguntó Piper, incrédula - pero cómo...?<br>- Alguien le envió unas botas que la hacen volar - respondió Prue.  
>- Echen paja! - gritó Phoebe, volando en picada hacia la casa.<br>Prue usó su telekinesis para abrir la puerta y Phoebe entró volando, oyéndose un ruido de cosas rompiéndose.  
>- Phoebe! - dijeron Prue y Piper, después de lo cual entraron corriendo a la casa.<br>- Estás bien? - le preguntó Piper a Phoebe.  
>- Estoy bien - dijo Phoebe mientras se ponía de pie.<p>

En la casa de subastas Buckland, Prue estaba revisando una pintura cuando se le apareció un hombre gordo con no muy buenas intenciones.  
>- Hola, muñeca - le dijo el hombre - Me llamo Jix.<br>- Hola - le contestó Prue.  
>- Quisiera pasar un rato contigo, preciosa - dijo Jix mientras trataba de tocar a Prue.<br>- Aléjate - dijo Prue mientras usaba su telekinesis para arrojar a Jix al otro lado de la habitación.  
>- Una bruja, debí saberlo - dijo Jix.<br>Jix arrojó rayos a Prue, pero Prue se asustó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Prue entró asustada a la casa, preocupando a sus hermanas.

- Qué sucede, Prue? - le preguntó Piper.  
>- Chicas, hay un demonio suelto - le dijo Prue a Piper y Phoebe - es gordo y acosador. Debemos hallar la forma de derrotarlo.<br>- Cómo se llama el demonio? - preguntó Phoebe.  
>- Se hace llamar Jix - respondió Prue.<br>- Vamos a revisar el Libro de las Sombras - dijo Piper.

Las hermanas estaban en el ático revisando el Libro de las Sombras.  
>- Jix, demonio acosador de toda clase de mujeres, mágicas y mortales - leyó Phoebe.<br>- Dice ahí cómo vencerlo? - preguntó Piper.  
>- Sí , aquí hay una poción para vencerlo - respondió Phoebe.<br>- Cómo vamos a encontrarlo? - preguntó Prue.  
>- Yo creo que... - Phoebe no alcanzó a terminar la frase, por que recibió una preomonición.<br>_Jix está en un callejón, arrojando una bola de energía a una chica mientras le decía: "Muere, maldita"._  
>- Chicas, tengo una idea - dijo Phoebe.<p>

En un callejón, Jix trata de acosar a una mujer joven cuando Prue se le aparece por detrás.  
>- Hola, Jix - le dijo Prue.<br>- Vaya, vaya, es la misma bruja que me rechazó - dijo Jix, molesto.  
>- Correcto - dijo Prue.<br>Prue usó su telekinesis para arrojar a Jix contra una pared. Jix se levantó furioso.  
>- Me las vas a... - Jix no pudo terminar la frase, por que Piper lo congeló.<br>- Gracias, chicas - dijo la joven mujer antes de salir corriendo del lugar.  
>Mientras tanto, Phoebe tenía puestas sus botas voladoras y estaba volando rumbo al callejón.<br>- Fuera bombas! - dijo Phoebe, preparándose para lanzar la poción destructora.  
>Jix se descongeló y notó que la chica joven no estaba.<br>- Por aquí! - dijo Phoebe mientras Jix volteaba a mirar a su derecha.  
>En ese instante, Phoebe arrojó la poción a Jix, quien fue destruido al instante.<br>- De algo me tenían que servir estas botas - dijo Phoebe mientras aterrizaba.  
>- Al menos tienes un poder activo - dijo Piper.<br>Prue reía al oír esto.


End file.
